


Nobody Likes a Villain

by thefeelsonthebus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefeelsonthebus/pseuds/thefeelsonthebus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Nico of Asphodel has been given a horrible task - to kill one of his stepmother's enemies. he doesn't want to be the villain, but will he face the consequences before he can stop himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> fairytale au

He didn’t even want to be doing this. But Queen Persephone insisted, and what Persephone says, goes. At least, while his father, Hades, is away. Her greatest rival in creating beauty, Queen Aphrodite of Troy, had offended her in some way. Probably making a more beautiful flower than her or something stupid like that. But anyway, Persephone couldn’t be bothered getting her royal butt off her throne, and Nico, her stepson she despised, had been lumped with the task of getting revenge on Queen Aphrodite.

Her plan was simple. Or, Nico thought, in retrospect, too simple. Maybe Aphrodite wouldn’t even care about her daughter, Princess Piper. Oh, who was he kidding? Piper was Aphrodite’s pride and joy. Persephone wanted to carve the worst mark into the Queen as possible. Dispose of her daughter.

Well, Persephone wouldn’t. Hades was away, at one of his meetings in a faraway kingdom called Elysium, and Nico and his half-sister Hazel were under Persephone’s care. Persephone liked Hazel better than Nico. Probably because Hades didn’t seem himself while he was tending to Hazel as she was a child. And Hades had only had one child with Hazel’s mother. He had had two with Nico’s. His other sister, Bianca, was already dead. Killed in a jealous rage by Persephone. His mother was killed by King Jupiter of Olympus, his greatest rival. Persephone had threatened that the same would happen to Nico unless he did her dirty work for her and killed Princess Piper. Nico didn’t even know how he would manage it. After all, the princess was seventeen years old, and he was two years younger. Still, he had to try, or he was dead either way.

Nico crept through the forest, holding his dark sword by his side, clothed in black. With any luck, the princess would think he was one of the robbing traders who try and sell clothes, or broken watches, or fake artefacts. Even better, she would think he was a lost, homeless young boy, and try and take care of him. 

After a while, the trees around him started to get lighter, and he saw the little huts of Troy, overlooked by the great white castle that Aphrodite and her daughter resided in. He knew, thanks to Persephone’s endless tutoring, that the Princess had a special power with her voice, and liked to talk to the animals. Sure enough, he heard her sweet voice after a while. He hid his sword in its fabric holder, concealing it, but he still kept one hand on it. Her voice getting closer, he walked and walked, and when he was sure she was just through the trees, he stumbled forwards and fell through the clearing.

“Oh my Godness!” She cried, jumping up. Nico saw with a jolt that she had a golden dagger by her waist, but her hands were off it. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He brushed himself off, trying to look sheepish. “I’m sorry. Some animals in the forest were chasing me. I ran, and stumbled, and…” The princess shushed him. “It’s okay. What’s your name?” Nico looked desperately back at the kingdom of Asphodel, and the palace where his stepmother was. He wished he could run back and say he wasn’t going to do it. But he’d come all this way. He had to do it. Otherwise Persephone would kill him. 

Princess Piper saw the longing in his eyes, and stepped back. “You’re from Asphodel Kingdom?” She said, a little scared. Of course. The Kingdom of Asphodel was the most infamous kingdom in all of Olympus. She would be scared of him, especially considering who the queen is. Nico needed to make up a lie. Fast. 

“My name is Ethan Nakamura.” He said. “I was thrown out of working in the kitchens because I wasn’t fast enough. My mistress…” He sniffed for good measure. “Queen Persephone… told me she was disgusted by me. She said “Get out of here, or you’ll never see another sunrise.”” That part of the lie wasn’t far from the truth, in fact. He suddenly felt disgusted by himself. Why was he doing this? He could just run away. Run away, and never come back. But why doesn’t he? He’s scared of losing his family. The one person he cares about – Hazel. He can’t risk Princess Piper finding out who he is. After all, nobody likes a villain. 

She bent down beside him. “Oh, you poor soul.” She said. “Come to the castle. I’m sure my mother can find you a place in there for a while.” Her voice made him sleepy. He did want to. He wanted to go and find somewhere he would belong. But he shook his head. He’d come here for a reason. “Oh, my dear Princess,” he said, standing up. “If only it was that easy.”  
Before she could register what he said, he had her pinned against a tree, his sword unsheathed against her neck. “You might have heard of my mother?” He spat. He wanted to be angry, and thirsty for revenge, but he knew his hands were shaking. “Queen Persephone? I am Prince Nico di Angelo, and I came here for revenge.” She screamed. “Help me!” “Cries will do you no good, princess.” He snarled. He needed to take his bitterness out on someone. Still, she carried on. “Jason! Help! Jason!”

Her words barely registered until it was too late, and Nico heard the horse thundering through the clearing. His sword fell from his hand, and he stooped to pick it up, but when he did, his legs were shaking so much that he had to run. Jason. She could only mean one person. Prince Jason Grace, son of the ruler of the country, Jupiter. The country’s best swordsman. Nico had never seen him in person, but he knew he was powerful. He could have someone killed, just like that. Piper was obviously very close to him. And he was now chasing after whoever seemed to be hurting her. In this case, it was Nico.

Nico scrambled up, and was about to run, when the gray horse came through the clearing, carrying the most ridiculously handsome man Nico had ever seen. And yes, Nico said man, because even though he knew Jason was only seventeen years old, he seemed like a man, towering over the fallen boy like that. “You dare hurt her?” He growled. Nico couldn’t even move. “I recognise you. Prince Nico, son of King Hades of Asphodel.” For some stupid reason, Nico nodded, which basically confirmed his death sentence. Jason laughed slightly. “I’ll kill you.”

Nico finally could move. He scrambled up, and was about to run, when an arrow came flying past him. He turned around, and there were two more people. One was a black haired boy, and the other was a girl with short black hair with a silver headband in. Both had bows and arrows. “Frank! Thalia!” Jason commanded. “You protect Piper. This one’s mine.” The horse began to rear up, and Nico ran for his life.

Of course, the horse caught up to him eventually. Nico could hear the Prince’s words. It took all his resistance to not turn around and look, but Nico knew that if he did, he would get lost in his blue eyes like he did before. And that would mean death. “Just give up, Nico!” Nico felt a jolt at Jason using his first name already. “You can’t run away forever! You have to face up to the fact that you are the bad guy, and bad guys need to be punished!” He felt a sharp pain in his head, and he knew the horse had reared up and kicked him. He fell to the ground. He could just about see through the blur that Jason was dismounting and walking over to him, his sword drawn. 

“Shame.” He muttered. “You’re only, what, fifteen? You could have turned your whole life around, but it had to end like this.” Nico whimpered, flinching away from the golden blade. He was scared of death. There, he said it. He was scared. Especially of being killed by everybody’s favourite Prince, Jason Grace.

He didn’t know why he said it. He had to ask. “Are you courting Piper?” he whispered. Jason blinked, apparently a little shocked. “No, we’re just friends. Anyway, why do you care?” Nico shook his head. Jason knelt down beside him, his sword above Nico’s chest. “So, Prince Nico. Any last words?” Nico kept his eyes open defiantly, but his voice was shaking. The pain in his head was throbbing, and any moment now he would black out for certain. “I don’t want to be the bad guy anymore.” He whispered.

Then everything went black.

Nico dreamt of when he first met Percy.

He didn’t really know whether it was a dream or not. Normally his brain gave him a nostalgic memory whenever he was having a hard time. He guessed that almost being murdered by the son of the King of Olympus counted as one of the hardest times yet.

Percy was the first guy that made Nico realise that he liked guys in the first place. Hades and Percy’s father, King Poseidon of Atlantis, met up in a business meeting and they brought both of their sons along. Nico was only about ten then, and Bianca hadn’t died yet. Percy was fourteen, and had a big role in ruling the kingdom already. He was Nico’s hero, and Nico didn’t realise it at the time, but he fell in love at first sight. When he told his father about the boy with the green eyes, he flew into one of his famous rages and slammed his head against the palace walls, telling him to get the thought of liking guys out of his head immediately. Nico never mentioned it again, and never loved anyone else. Until now. 

Because… oh, for Jupiter’s sake. He may as well say it. He was falling in love with the Prince, the person who had almost killed him, Jason Grace.


	2. Two - The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Nico may think all hope is lost, but he has an unexpected saviour. And this unexpected saviour has some very unexpected secrets.

When he awoke, he found no wound in his stomach, Well, if there was a wound in his stomach, he wouldn’t have woken up. Instead, he saw a glimmer of gold beside him. He turned his head. Even that slight movement made his head ache. He could just see, about half a metre away from him, a very familiar gold sword. Jason hadn’t hurt him. That was enough to make him stand up and walk around in a wobbly circle. No sign of the Prince.

He wasn’t immediately injured, but he knew the dizziness in his head caused by the horse kick would make him fall unconscious again if he didn’t get help soon. That god-forsaken Princess Piper! Why couldn’t she die quicker? If she hadn’t screamed, Nico would have been home free by now. And he wouldn’t have seen Jason, which is probably a good thing. Only bad things happen to the people Nico loves.

He stumbled forwards. He’d have to go to Queen Demeter’s village. She was Persephone’s mother, and she’d take him in. Hopefully, anyway. She was the best chance he had.   
But after walking only a short while, Nico felt intensely dizzy again. He knew he was going to fall, and this time, he might not be able to get back up. The back of his mouth was dry. He hadn’t drunk any water in over 12 hours, the time he’d blacked out for. He thought he’d be home by now. And it was dark now. If he fell unconscious, he’d end up the prey of the forest monsters. 

He stumbled, and he started hallucinating the pounding of something on the ground. Or was it just the pounding of his own heartbeat? He tried to walk forwards again, but the world lurched from underneath him, and he wobbled precariously as a familiar grey horse rode into the clearing - It was the pounding of hooves on the ground after all - with a familiar rider. Nico fell, and his head hit the ground as Prince Jason dismounted. “You again?” He muttered. “I thought you’d be long gone.” He bent down beside Nico and pressed a hand to his forehead. Nico felt like he was going to faint. “Dehydrated, most likely. And possible skull damage.” “What?” Nico croaked. Jason smiled at him. “You need help. I don’t leave people to die, even if they do try and murder my friends.” 

He picked Nico up in his arms. Nico wriggled, and tried to get away, but Jason wasn’t having it. Nico was hardly surprised Jason could pick him up. He was extremely light for a fifteen year old. Jason put Nico on the horse and climbed on in front of him. “Put your arms around me, Prince Nico.” He said. Nico did a double take. “What did you just say?” “I said put your arms around me. Do you want to fall off the horse?” Nico shook his head numbly and obeyed the Prince’s wishes. His stomach was tense with muscles, so unlike Nico’s own scrawny chest. “Why are you doing this?” Nico croaked. Jason turned around, and Nico nearly fell off the moving horse. “You said it yourself. You don’t want to be the bad guy anymore.” He turned back around, pulling on the horse’s reins, and shouted “Come on, Tempest!” “Where are we going?” Nico asked. “To my father’s palace. He’ll have to take you in.”

They arrived there soon enough, Jason pulling on the reins to make Tempest skid to a halt. He dismounted, tied the horse up, and helped Nico climb off. “You okay?” He asked. “Can you walk?” Nico nodded numbly, still not believing Prince Jason, the Prince Jason was helping him, when he heard a furious voice. 

“Jason Grace!” The girl who almost shot an arrow at Nico came storming out of the stables, closely followed by a curly haired short boy not much older than Nico. “What is he doing here?” The curly haired boy laughed. “Easy, Thalia, have you ever met him before?” The girl turned to him. “Leo Valdez, this boy is Prince Nico, son of King Hades of Asphodel. Barely twelve hours ago, he tried to kill your best friend, Piper.” Leo’s eyes widened, but before either of them could say anything, Jason stepped forwards. “Thalia, I found him dying in the woods. I couldn’t just leave him there.” He lowered his voice, and said something Nico couldn’t hear. Thalia rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll ask Father whether he can spare a room for poor, deprived Prince Nico.” “I think you’ll find I’ll ask him, sis.” Jason said, putting one arm around Nico, who flinched away but couldn’t move under his strong grip, and walked inside with him. 

Jupiter was in the throne room. His eyes widened when he saw Nico, and he stood up. “Get this abomination out of my castle at once, son! I am ashamed of you to even bring him in here!” Nico felt like he was going to evaporate under the king’s intense gaze, but Jason stared at him. “Don’t call him an abomination, Father. He has repented for his sins, and is it not in the kingdom’s contract that any weary or injured traveller should be brought to any of the palaces?” Jupiter grumbled, but he eventually let Nico stay in a room for a night.

Jason led Nico to his room and gently shut the door. Nico suddenly felt electrified at the feeling of him and Jason being alone in a room together. But of course, Jason didn’t feel the same way. Nobody ever did. Jason just placed the glass of golden liquid he had collected from the kitchens on the table beside the bed, where Nico was sitting. As Jason smiled warmly at Nico and began to walk out, Nico blurted out “It isn’t meant to happen like this.”

Jason turned around. “What do you mean?” Nico felt himself going red. He wishes he hadn’t spoke at all now, but he guessed he had to explain. “You.” He said. “You’re the hero. The hero’s meant to save the pretty princess, and marry her. The hero’s meant to kill the villain who tries to kill her. He’s not meant to help the villain. Nobody likes the villain.” Jason laughed slightly. “Well, Nico, for starters, marrying the princess would be pretty difficult to do for me when I am my father’s biggest disappointment for liking guys.”

Nico stared at him. “What?” For the first time since he had met Jason, he looked embarrassed. “Ah, nevermind. Forget I said that. I shouldn’t have said that.” He paused for a moment, looking down at the floor and scuffing his hunting boots nervously on the carpet. “Get some sleep, Prince Nico.” He said, turning the light off and shutting the door off as he left, leaving Nico alone to his thoughts and racing heart.

The next morning, Nico was awoken by the sound of angry voices. “You’re a disappointment to me, Jason!” Nico recognised King Jupiter’s angry voice. “You bring the child of my enemy here, and if that isn’t enough…” The King paused, then growled. “For the Gods’ sakes, you stupid child, why can’t you just be a normal person, and marry one of Queen Aphrodite or Queen Bellona’s daughters? Why do you have to be a reject of society and love not only a boy –“ King Jupiter spat “boy” like one would say “poisonous snake” or “dirty stables.” “- but the spawn of King Hades?”

“He isn’t spawn.” Jason snarled, and Nico felt a rush to his stomach. Everybody’s favourite prince, the Golden Boy, Prince Jason Grace, was sticking up for him, a boy hated by all of the kingdom, basically a villain. “And what makes you think… think I love him?” Jupiter laughed. “I can read you like a book, my son. Princess Piper is your best friend. If anyone else made an attempt to kill her, they would be dead by now. What makes him so special?” There was a long pause, then Jason spoke, sounding indignant. “Well, maybe I do. So what? What are you going to do? Anyway, I’m going to wake him up. Right now!” Before Nico could process what he’d just heard, the door swung open, and Jason walked in, the first thing he saw being Nico, very much awake, sitting up in bed with his mouth hanging half open.

“Oh, damn.” They both muttered at the same time. Nico spoke quickly before the silence got too long. He didn’t think he could bear that. “You know, Prince Jason, you’re in the same position as me. My father tried to beat the fact that I like guys out of me when I was ten, when I first realised.” Damn, Nico really needed to think before he blurted out whatever was in his head. Jason stepped forwards. Nico realised in embarrassment that he was leaning, anticipant, out of bed. ”You like guys?” Jason said quietly. “You like me?” Nico fired back immediately. Jason laughed slightly. “Well played. Well, who do you like, then?” Nico rolled his eyes. “By the way I made a fool of myself yesterday, I would have thought it would have been obv –“ The end of his sentence was cut off by a muffled shout as Jason kissed him.

Nico’s eyes flew open. Damn, he wasn’t expecting that. All these emotions were flying around his body, and all he could realise that Jason’s hair was getting messed up from his hands being in it, and that his lips were softer than he expected them to be. Nico was tense at first, but eventually he relaxed, sliding his eyes shut and letting the other boy’s lips part his own.

“Jason!” An angry voice said. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?” Nico gasped and pulled away, and saw King Jupiter staring at them furiously. The sight of him was enough to make Nico shake, but Jason just held his middle finger up and leant in for another kiss. Nico let a nervous laugh bubble up inside him as Jason pulled away, murmuring “Now tell me nobody likes the villain.”


	3. Three - The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Jason have to escape, otherwise the consequences will be unimaginable.

It was inevitable, really.

Nico knew there were going to be consequences for Jason after he disrespected his father so blatantly. He just didn’t expect them to be so serious, and so soon after it happened.  
Jason eventually left Nico’s room, giving him a shy smile Nico didn’t think someone as important as the king of Olympus’ son was capable of. But smile he did, and he left the room, leaving Nico feeling positively glowing, a feeling he had never felt before under the “care” of Hades and Persephone. He had a warm, content feeling in his stomach, and he couldn’t have been much happier for a few minutes.

Of course, the illusion of happiness always has to shatter. And the happier you are, the harder it shatters. 

Jason had only been gone for a few minutes when he heard the sound of a punch. Nico sat bolt upright in his bed, one name running through his mind. Jason. Jason. Jason. He stumbled out of bed, and slipped his shoes on, walking into the hallway, gripping the door handle for support. He thought he was going to fall, but no horse had kicked him in the head this time. The mere thought of Jason being hurt made him light headed.

“You cheeky…” He peered cautiously around the corner and had to hold in a gasp. King Jupiter was holding Jason by his throat against the wall. Blood was dripping down his cheek. “How dare you. How dare you kiss a reject of society like that?! I’m in half a mind to kill your new little friend on the spot!” “Don’t you dare.” Jason growled. Jupiter let him go for a second. Jason lunged, but his father held him back. “There is… another option.” “And what would that be?” Jason said angrily. “You let Prince Nico leave to go back to his home. You never speak to him again. But I forgive you, and the boy lives.” 

Jason closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. “Fine.” He looked up at his father. “Can… can I at least say goodbye to him?” Nico bolted back to his room, tears staining his vision, before he heard Jupiter’s reply. He couldn’t believe Jason would dismiss him like that. In fact, yes, he could believe it. It wasn’t like it was true love. He’d known Jason for what, thirty six hours? It felt so much longer than that. And Jason meant so much to Nico. But he doubted he meant the same to him. For the Gods’ sakes, he was Prince Jason Grace. He could dispose of a liability like Nico in a heartbeat.

When Jason came back in, not saying anything, Nico didn’t so much look up. “I guess this is goodbye, then.” “What?” Jason had the nerve to sound surprised. Nico looked up. “I heard you. You’re sending me back into the woods.” Jason laughed. “Don’t be a fool, we’re running away.” Now it was Nico that was surprised. “What?!” “I’m not having you going into those woods alone. It’s suicide. And I’m not leaving you now, after I’ve just met you. I still want to know so much about you.”

Nico felt his cheeks going red. He couldn’t believe he thought Jason would let him stumble off into those woods alone. Why did he think that again? He was amazing.  
Jason pulled the window open. “We have to jump.” He said. Nico frowned. It wasn’t a big drop, only about three metres, but Nico wasn’t the best person at landing on his feet. “Are you thinking this through?” Jason turned around to stare at him. “We have three options. One – you die. Two – we never see each other again. Three – we jump.” Nico stood up. “I’ll go with three, thanks.”

Jason jumped first, shouting “I’ve done this before!” Nico nearly shouted out, but that would have given him away to King Jupiter. He saw Jason land, surprisingly on his feet, then he shouted up to Nico. “Just jump! Don’t think, just jump!” “Are you going to catch me, Superman?” Nico said down to him. Jason laughed. “Just do it!” Nico shut his eyes and jumped.

He felt nothing but air for a second, then his feet slammed into the ground, arms wrapping around him to steady him. “I told you I’d catch you.” Jason laughed. Nico tensed. The feeling of Jason’s arms around him made him dizzy. “Are we going or what?” He said, putting a hand to his head. Jason frowned. “Yeah, let’s go to the stables.” “Have you got clothes?” Nico asked as they were walking to the stables. “Nope.” Jason answered. “Food?” “Nope.” Nico laughed. “Well, you’re well prepared.” “I had thirty seconds to make a plan. How was I meant to run down to –“ He was cut off as he approached the stables, and saw a figure stood by them. His sister, Thalia.

“Jason?” She said. “What are you doing with him?” Jason frowned. “Why is everybody saying that today?” He said, and he walked off into the stables, leaving Thalia alone with Nico. Nico looked down at the ground. Thalia was the kind of person whose death glare fried you with their eyes. “Is he… seeing you?” Thalia asked cautiously. Nico paused for a long time before answering. What really was going on between him and Jason? Eventually he answered “It’s complicated,” without looking at her. Before she could answer back, Jason rode out again on his horse, Tempest. “Ready to go, Nico?”

Thalia stuttered. “Wha - where are you going?” Jason jumped down off his horse. “We have to run away, Thalia. Father will kill Nico if he stays here, and he’ll kill me if he knows I let him go to safety.” A mixture of expressions flicker over Thalia’s face all at once, but the final expression is one Nico recognised very well. One that Hazel looked at him with as he walked away into the forests of Asphodel to go and kill Piper. Grief. “I love you, little brother.” He said, pulling him into a hug. Jason returned it instantly. “Be safe.” She said. Nico felt his heartstrings tug. Hazel had said the exact same farewell when he left his castle. 

When Thalia pulled out of the hug, she took hold of Jason’s shoulders. “Make sure you are safe. Goodbye, Jason.” Jason walked over to Nico, and pulled him onto the horse. Then he embraced Thalia one last time, laughing, his voice thick. “It’s not goodbye. Just farewell.” He mounted the horse, so he was sat in front of Nico, at its neck, and Thalia waved. “Well then, farewell, Jason. Farewell, for now.” Jason took one last look at Thalia and rode off into the trees.

Nico didn’t try and talk to Jason. He knew he would be in a fragile state. The thing that hurt the most about leaving Asphodel was leaving Hazel. He loved her so much. Leaving her was the hardest thing he’d ever done. There was a tense silence between the two of them, broken only by the sound of the horse’s galloping. Nico wanted more than anything to comfort Jason, but he didn’t know how. He wasn’t really that good at all the “comforting, reassuring, helping friends out” stuff. Well, if you could count Jason as a friend. He didn’t really know what Jason was to him yet. So Nico said nothing. And they rode on.

Eventually Nico couldn’t stand the silence, so he broke it. “I have a sister.” He blurted. Jason turned around momentarily. Nico hadn’t forgotten what Jason’s face looked like; it was etched into his memory, but it was still a shock to see his blue eyes so close to him again. “What?” “I… I have a sister.” He stuttered. “Princess Hazel of Asphodel. She’s my half-sister, really, and she’s quite old fashioned. She doesn’t like some of the new inventions like clocks and silk. She prefers to live in the old times. She –“ Jason cut him off. “Nico, she sounds wonderful.” 

Nico smiled sadly. “She’s a little nervous around me because liking… liking men is illegal where she was brought up. She thinks she’s going to be arrested by just talking to me. My father promised not to tell the authorities because I was his own son, but he made me swear not to… be involved with anyone.” Jason frowned. “My father said the same. My sister is okay with it though. That must be awful.”

They rode in silence for the rest of the journey.

Eventually, it started raining, and Nico started asking Jason to take cover for a while until it stopped. “It won’t stop.” Jason said. “There’s only one way to get around it.” He carried on riding, ignoring the fact that Nico’s hair was now wet and dripping over his face. After what seemed like an age, they stopped in front of a palace with green doors. It was only then that Jason took a proper look at Nico. “Oh damn, you’re soaked!” Jason said, noticing Nico’s shivering. He pulled off his hunting jacket and draped it around him, apparently not noticing the cold. “You okay now?” “I will be.” Nico said, his teeth chattering. “I just hope they’ll let me have a hot bath.” Jason smiled at Nico as he knocked on the door. “They will do. Water is their speciality.”

“What did you just say?” Nico said, his heart running cold. Jason frowned. “I said, water is their –“ “Where are we?” Nico was pacing anxiously. “Jason, where are we?” “The Kingdom of Atlantis, and…” Jason’s sentence was cut off by Nico groaning. “Oh, this is bad. This is really bad.” Jason looked like he was about to ask why, when the door swung open.  
“Hello, this is…” Nico was looking down at the floor, but he heard the familiar voice. “Oh, hello, Jason! Long time, no see!” There was a pause. “And who is this?” Nico saw Jason nudge the person, hissing “Introduce yourself.” The person didn’t need to. Nico knew exactly who he was.

Nico looked up, and his eyes met Prince Percy Jackson’s.


	4. Four - The Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Jason make themselves at home in Atlantis, befriending Prince Percy. But something comes after Nico - from somewhere he never wants to return to.

“I’m Prince Percy, son of King Poseidon.” Percy said with a smile. “What’s your name?” Ouch. That hurt. Percy had only known him for a few weeks; properly, anyway, and he didn’t know who he was. “Pleased to meet you.” Nico said, holding out his hand. He hoped it wasn’t sweaty. “I’m Prince Nico di Angelo.” He looked up nervously, and met Percy’s sea green eyes for the first time in five years. It made him a little dizzy.

Then he looked at Jason. Jason, with the blue eyes that made his reactions stop, almost killing him. Jason, the boy who dropped everything and ran away from home for him. Jason, who was smiling at him nervously. “Nico, you okay?” Nico shook his head a little, clearing his mind. Percy may make him a little dizzy, but Jason made the ground tip beneath his feet. Percy was the past. Jason is the present. And, he thought nervously, perhaps the future as well. 

“I’m fine.” He smiled cautiously at Jason. Percy looked at them, confused. “So, Nico, you are Jason’s…” He trailed off, probably not wanting to say anything. Nico looked at Jason, anxiously awaiting his reply. Jason stuttered for a moment, then answered. “He’s my… erm… friend. Yeah, he’s my friend.” Percy nodded. “Great. I’ll get my dad to give you both rooms. Just wait in the hall.” He walked off through the corridors to the throne room. 

Jason leant over to Nico. “When I said friend, I didn’t know what to say. I don’t know what you are to me yet, but I know it’s something big.” Nico smiled, a little distracted. “No, it’s fine. You don’t want him knowing everything, do you?” He said a little bitterly. Oh no, was he being bitter over Percy now? He couldn’t afford that to happen. Jason frowned. “Do you know him? You seemed a bit shocked when he opened the door.” Nico waved his question away. “An old acquaintance, nothing significant.” 

Just then, Percy came back, smiling. “He said you could stay!”

Percy showed Jason and Nico their rooms. Atlantis Castle was about as comfortable as Nico could have hoped, with satin seats everywhere, for some reason, all the food was blue, and there was a lake at the back of the castle. Percy had tried to show Nico how to swim, but he wasn’t having any of it. However, he had took up Jason’s offer of horse-riding lessons, and every afternoon they went out into the woods to practice sparring on horseback. Percy let him borrow a black horse called “Guido,” though it didn’t really like him. It kept throwing him off. 

Nico woke up on the fourth day of staying in Atlantis, and immediately sank down in his pillow again. He had been so caught up in the things that had took place in the past week, that he had forgotten it was his birthday. He was sixteen years old. Of course, he knew Jason and Percy wouldn’t know. But when he came down to breakfast, he had a surprise. Jason was sitting at the breakfast table, holding a loaf of bread, stained blue by the sweet berries in the forest. It was Nico’s favourite. “Happy Birthday!” Jason said, and Nico noticed with a jolt to his stomach, that Jason and Percy were both covered in flour and little bits of dough. Had they spent all night making it?

“Jason!” he beamed. Nobody had ever done something like this for him. Something so small meant so much to him. “Hey!” Percy said indignantly. “I did some too!” Nico tried to stop smiling, but he couldn’t. It was the nicest thing anybody had ever done for him. “Sorry.” He said to Percy, momentarily embracing him. It’s something he would never do, especially not to Percy, but the gesture made him softer. Or nicer. Percy looked surprised, but hugged back for the second their bodies were in contact. Then Nico hugged Jason, and they were touching for way over five seconds, but Nico felt fearless. He didn’t want to let go.

When Nico felt his face going a little red, he pulled away, shaking his hair a little. Percy was staring at them questioningly. “Jason, are you -” “Right, well, Nico, you’d better tuck into this bread, hadn’t you!” Jason proclaimed a little too enthusiastically, cutting off Percy’s question. Percy raised his eyebrows, but walked off into the kitchen. 

When Percy had gone, Jason looked over at Nico anxiously. “Is it okay?” He said. Nico smiled. “It’s amazing. How did you know my birthday?” Jason laughed. “Being the son of the king of the kingdom, I need to know all my “equals’” birthdays. Like,yours? May 16th. Percy’s is August 18th, Princess Annabeth of Athens’ is July 12th, and your sister, Hazel, is it?” Nico nodded. “Hers is December 13th.” “It is!” Nico said in awe. “I was never very good with birthdays. Mainly because nobody remembered mine.” Jason’s eyebrows rose. “That’s horrible. Everyone should get birthday presents.” Nico shrugged his shoulders. Jason leaned forwards, a mischievous look on his face. “I could give you something that pays for all those.” Nico raised his eyebrows, a half smile on his face. “What would that be?” In answer, Jason kissed him. Nico pulled him closer, and for a moment, they were locked in a close embrace that had nothing to do with where they were or who they were or why there were here. There was just them. And that was all that mattered.

Jason pulled away from Nico, smiling a little. “I think that just about paid for them.” Nico muttered, a smile on his face, but noticed Jason’s had dropped. “What?” He said, turning around, and colour rushed to his cheeks when he saw Percy standing behind them, frowning. “You two have a lot of explaining to do!”

It took a while to persuade Percy not to tell anyone. He was complaining at breaking the law at first, as same-sex relationships were illegal for some pathetic reason, but then he realised he broke the law enough, and why was it any different? Eventually, once Jason (Nico wasn’t any good at that kind of stuff,) had persuaded him not to say anything, he sat down in between them and wiggled his eyebrows. Nico groaned.

“So when you said that Nico is your “friend,” what did you mean?” Jason and Nico both said “it’s complicated” at the same time. Nico looks at Jason and Jason chuckles. “Percy, we’re not going through the ins and outs of it. Come on, Nico, let’s go horse-riding.” Percy laughed. “Is that code for something, or…” “No!” Nico exclaimed. Jason just laughed and walked out. Nico begrudgingly followed him.

Jason walked to the stables, taking out Tempest. Nico mounted Guido, still not entirely comfortable with riding him. He had thrown him off a fair few times. “Let’s go a bit deeper into the woods.” Jason said. Nico was comfortable enough fighting while on horseback now, so not running into the trees would add an extra challenge. “Okay.” Nico said, and they set off. While they were riding, Jason shouted over to Nico. “Sorry about the thing wih Percy. He can be an interfering so-and-so sometimes. He’s nice though.” Nico hoped Jason couldn’t see his skin flush. Nico knew all too well how nice Percy could be. “Right.” Nico said sarcastically. “That’s just…” He trailed away. Had he heard a howl?

Jason didn’t seem to have noticed it. “What is it?” He said, turning around, and suddenly a black blur leapt out of the darkness.

“Hounds!” Jason snarled, and drew his sword. Four more came running for the two horses, and they drew up, panicking. “We have to get off!” Jason yelled. Nico jumped off, and drew his black sword, slashing at the monstrous dogs. They were all about half as tall as him, and very powerful, their mouths gaping holes of darkness filled with dangerous, sharp teeth. Sharp teeth wanting to rip him and Jason apart. After five minutes, Nico was tired and sweaty, and they had only managed to fell three. One was fighting Nico, but it was getting weaker, and one was fighting Jason, who had no chance. Nico, with a sudden surge of power, stabbed the monster in the back of the throat, and it fell lifelessly at his feet. Nico turned around, triumphant, just in time to see another hound throw itself at Jason.

Jason was already fighting one. He had no idea, and he was knocked to the ground in surprise, both hounds bearing down at him. Nico didn’t even think before he leapt on the monster, a blinding pain in his thigh making dark spots appear at the edge of his vision before he sank his sword into the beast’s back. Jason slashed at the final mutt, and it fell to the ground. They both stood staring at Nico’s injured leg, which the hound had sunk its teeth into. It was now oozing blood. Nico could stand, but just about. Jason looked up. “We have to go.”

It was excruciating riding back, but Nico managed it. While they were riding, Nico managed to choke out an explanation. “Those dogs, they’re my fathers. They must have been looking for me, wondering where I was. They’re usually tame around me, so it must have been you they hated.” Then another thought occurred to him. “Hazel’s in danger! If they find out I didn’t kill Princess Piper, they’ll torture her until I get back!” “Nico, you can’t, it’s too dangerous.” Jason tried to say, but Nico glared at him as they pulled up in front of Atlantis Castle. “What if it was Thalia?” Jason’s mouth was set in a hard line. “We’re going to tell Percy we have to go.”

When they walked in, Percy met them at the door, immediately fishing out a long bandage from somewhere or other. “How did that happen?” He said, shocked. “Dogs.” Nico managed to say. “Really, really big dogs.” Jason then took over the conversation, as it was too much effort for Nico to talk. “We have to go, Percy. Now. The dogs were looking for Nico, and they attacked us because of me. Nico’s sister is in danger, and we have to go and rescue her.” Percy nodded. “I’ll pack a bag for both of you. I’ll be five minutes.” 

He stood up, and left. Jason just sat there with Nico, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. That was all he needed to calm down. It made the pain numb a little. Daringly, he reached out and touched some of the bruises on Jason’s face from a few days before where King Jupiter had hit him. Neither of them spoke, but the tender gestures said more than words could. Eventually, Percy came back, and handed both of them plain shoulder bags. “It has some food in, and bandages. I put a little water in, but you’ll have to get more of your own, and I put some spare daggers in, and –“ “It’s great, Percy.” Jason interrupted. Nico had a feeling Percy could have gone on all day. “It couldn’t be any better.” “Be safe.” Percy said, as Jason helped Nico up. It was easier for him to walk now. “We will be.” Nico said, and they walked out of the front door, to go back to where it was most dangerous for Nico.

They rode for six hours, and it was sunset, and Nico could see the spires of Asphodel Palace about half a mile away, before they took a break. Even then, they stayed on their horses to eat a little of the leftover blue bread. Nico noticed with a small smile that Percy had given Nico a little more than he had given Jason. He tore off the bit that was extra on his and threw it to Jason.

Suddenly, he heard an all too familiar voice, and he could just see a figure come through the trees. “Nico? Are you here?” He growled under his breath. Here she was. The wicked queen, the evil stepmother herself, Queen Persephone.

Nico threw his bread at her.

Okay, so it wasn’t the most rational decision. He was angry, okay?! But when she turned around, on her face was not an expression of anger, but one of pleasant surprise. “Go!” Nico hissed to Jason. Jason rode into the treeline so fast, he nearly fell off his horse. 

“Nico! I’m so pleased to see you again!” She said. “Did you do what I said?” Nico opened his mouth, but already she was ushering him towards Asphodel Castle. “Never mind, never mind. We can talk about that later. Your father and I were getting quite worried! He’ll be so pleased to see you again, Nico! Come back to the castle with me!” Nico didn’t have a choice. He followed the Queen back to the castle, sincerely hoping Jason was still behind him.


	5. Five - The Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico returns home to Persephone and Hades, but they aren't exactly happy to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big, BIG domestic violence warning here. Just warning you. Possibly upsetting.

When they reached the doors, Persephone drew the keys out of her pocket and began to unlock the door. Nico chanced a quick glance backwards, and saw with relief that Jason was waiting in the shadows with both horses. “Nico?” He heard Persephone say. He span around quickly. “Coming.” He muttered, and walked inside to the place he could never call home again.

She sat herself down on a black plush chair. “Sit.” She ordered. Nico perched gingerly on the black chair. “I thought you said you’d fetch my father?” She laughed. “He doesn’t exactly know about our little secret with poor Princess Piper, and I want it to stay that way.” Nico felt himself flush. Persephone still thinks he killed Piper. How she would react when she found out, he didn’t know. 

Suddenly, one of the dogs that had attacked him came running in. Nico glared at it, but it blatantly ignored him, dropping something at Persephone’s feet and walking out. Persephone picked it up with two fingers, looking at it in disdain. Nico realised in horror that it was Piper’s dagger. The dagger that she still had when she fled to the castle. “My dogs went out in search for her body, hoping you’d be nearby.” She said, her voice dangerously smooth. “It appears that all they found was this. No blood, no torn dress. No nothing.” She got off her seat and walked towards Nico, who flinched backwards, one hand on his sword. “Do you know what that means, boy?”

“No idea.” Nico said, pulling his sword a little out of its sheath. In a second, she was on him, her hands pinning his arms to his sides. “Don’t play stupid with me, boy. Did you or did you not kill her?” “I was going to…” Nico choked. “But then…” “But then what?” She snarled. “Go on, Prince Nico, I’d love to see your excuse for this one.” “There was a Prince!” He shouted angrily, and immediately wanted to take it back. Hades had told Persephone about beating liking men out of him. Her eyes narrowed. “And who would this Prince be?”

“Prince Jason Grace of Olympus. He saved her, and…” His hands were shaking from the memory. So much had changed since then. “He nearly killed me. I only survived because I…” Now where was he going with this? He couldn’t say Jason had rescued him. “Queen Demeter was farming in the woods near Castle Troy, and she found me. She gave me a horse, and sent me on my way.” “Well, a little visit to Demeter can’t hurt –“ “No!” Nico shouted. Persephone was glaring at him. “I mean – you can’t. She doesn’t want anybody knowing that –“ “Save it, Nico. You don’t want anybody knowing because you didn’t even attempt it.” She snarled. “You hid in the woods for a few days, then came trotting back like a good little daddy’s boy.” “That’s not –“ Nico protested, but she had drawn his sword, snatched it out of his grasp, and held it up against his neck. “Maybe daddy won’t notice if I just dispose of you now. I can say the wolves got poor little –“

“Persephone!”

Persephone stepped away faster than lightning, the sword clattering from her grasp. Nico scrabbled to pick it up, wiping away blood from his throat. He was shaking. “How dare you request my son to murder another Princess out of jealousy? Just because that princess is probably a better fighter than him?” Ouch. That hurt. His own father thought Princess Piper was a better fighter than him. Hades approached Nico, putting his arm around him in a fake display of affection. Nico wanted to flinch away. “Come on, my son.” He said. Nico stared. He never called Nico “my son.” He steered Nico out of the room, not before hissing “I’ll deal with you later,” to Persephone. A shiver ran down Nico’s spine. He felt a pang of sympathy for Persephone, despite what she had just done. He would have rather had one of Persephone’s punishments over his father’s any day.

“I heard what Persephone tried to make you do.” He said, a smile on his face. “And I have to say, it was just the epitome of cruel. Even I –“ He chortled, “- wouldn’t make you do that.” He stopped for a second, his twisted smile gone. “How shall I punish her?” Nico shook his head. “Don’t, father, it’s cruel –“ “I hope you’re not going soft, boy!” He suddenly bellowed. Nico shrank back. He was so afraid of his father when he was like this. “You know how I feel about you going soft! If you’re chasing after that Percy Jackson again, I swear, boy, you’ll never see tomorrow!” “Beat her.” Nico squeaked. Oh, how he hated himself. But what else could he do? It was selfish, he knew, but it was Persephone’s safety or his. And he knew which he valued more. “Beat her until she’s black and blue.”

Hades stepped back, apparently satisfied. “See, this is what I mean, boy. You need to be harsh, otherwise people will never learn. You need to teach them a lesson. I’m glad you’re learning that.” He walked up to the window and leant by it. Nico prayed and prayed that Jason wouldn’t emerge from the woods. “See, I sent out our dogs to look for you. They came back with no you, but only a few blood-stained strips of clothing, one with the Olympus coat of arms on, with the name “Prince Jackson” on another.” Nico felt his face flush. Percy had lent him his jacket, and it had got ripped in the attack with the dogs. That must have been what his father found. But he didn’t know that. “I understand now, that Prince Percy Jackson is dead, and you, as my heir, can take over to be the most powerful prince in the kingdom. Well, as soon as we get rid of that annoying snob, Jason Grace.”

Nico’s eyes widened. Before his father could register what that meant, he said “I agree,” in the most convincing voice he could muster. It came out flat and emotionless. Whoops. “I want to be the most powerful. I will be the strongest. Ja…” He stuttered a little. No, he can’t stutter. Otherwise, his father may put two and two together. After all, Nico wasn’t the best liar. “Jason Grace may be strong, but I am smarter than him. I can overpower him any day.” 

His father smiled at him. “I’m glad I finally knocked some sense into you, boy.” Nico winced at the word knocked. Hades probably didn’t realise what he said, but in the past, he had done a lot more than knock sense into him. Even so, Nico tried to smile convincingly. It probably didn’t work, but all Hades knew was crooked smiles, so Nico thought he got away with it. “I’m just going to tell Hazel I’m back.” He said. Hades smiled. “Good. The stupid girl hasn’t come out of the stables in four days. She’s been worried sick about you. The only thing that would distract her is tending to that pathetic horse of hers, Arion.” Nico tried to laugh, he really did. But he couldn’t. “I’d better go and get her out of her stupor then.” He said, opening the door.

Suddenly, one of the dogs who attacked him came running in. Nico winced, backing away from it. “Ah.” Hades said, smiling. “I told it to go and find the one who was wearing the jacket. To see if Prince Percy is dead yet.” Nico’s eyes widened, and he tried to make a break for it, but the dog was blocking his way. It snarled, and jumped up at Nico, tearing at the fabric covering his injured thigh. Nico gasped in pain. Hades’ eyes narrowed. Nico hoped he wouldn’t hear. But sometimes, a gasp was all it took to set him off.

“It was you.” He said softly. His most dangerous voice. “You were wearing Percy Jackson’s coat.” He laid his hands on the window. “Why were you wearing Percy Jackson’s coat?” Nico was spared the liberty of answering when he heard a thundering outside the castle. He could just see out of the window that Tempest, Jason’s horse, had run forwards out of the shadows. “No, Jason, don’t.” He prayed. Hades turned around. “I recognise that horse. That’s Jason Grace’s. Is he here? Is he here for you? Another one of your friends? Like Percy Jackson was?” Nico stepped backwards instinctively, and he was surprised that Hades didn’t approach him. But Hades had seen something.

“Jason Grace is here.” He muttered. “With your coat – with the Palace’s coat of arms on the back. I see where you’ve been gone.” He approached Nico quicker than lightning, throwing his fist back for the first punch. “I TOLD YOU I WOULD BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!” He bellowed, and Nico threw his hands above his face before Hades struck the first blow. 

It was square in his throat. The wind got knocked right out of Nico, and even after that first blow, he didn’t try and fight back, because he knew it was useless. He wouldn’t be able to hurt Hades. He just crouched in a ball at his father’s feet, crying out at every blow to the face or the chest or the stomach. “FIGHT BACK!” Hades yelled at his son. “FIGHT BACK, YOU COWARD! I DIDN’T RAISE YOU TO BE A COWARD!” He raised his foot back aiming for Nico’s head. He screamed as his foot came down on his skull, hard enough to hurt like hell but not hard enough to knock him unconscious. “IS IT HERE THAT THE LUSTFUL DESIRE FOR MEN IS HELD?” He yelled. Nico whimpered. The first few times his father had done this to him, he tried to fight back. It only got him more injured, so the other times, he crouched down, trying to numb the pain, praying for it to be over. Please be over soon.

“OR IS IT HERE?” Hades kicked Nico in the groin, and he let out an agonized groan. “YOU FILTHY PERSON; HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY WALLS BEHOLDING THIS SECRET!” Another kick to the same place. He knew it wasn’t going to help, but he couldn’t help it. “Jason.” He whimpered. Hades laughed manically. “OH, YOU WANT YOUR LOVER BOY WITH YOU? DON’T WORRY!” He yelled, bringing his foot back directly above Nico’s face. It was all Nico could do to cover his face with his hands. “HE’LL JOIN YOU SOON IN HELL!” He brought his foot down, onto Nico’s wrist, and Nico screamed at the top of his lungs. He was sure it was broken. Then he heard footsteps. “Nico!” Hazel’s voice. He almost cried with relief. She burst through the door, and Hades stepped away from her, not guilt, exactly, but regret written all over his face. 

“NICO!” She screamed, and ran for him. He could barely walk, and black spots were hovering at the edge of his vision. She put his arm around him. “Nico, come on!” She said. Hades stepped towards him, but she stared at him so menacingly Nico almost flinched. “Never go near my brother again.” She growled, and led him out.

When they got outside, Nico fell to his knees, every part of his body screaming in pain, his arms and face covered in blood. Jason ran over to him, hysterical. “NICO! OH MY GOD, NICO!” He propped him up in his arms. “What happened?” He choked. Nico couldn’t answer. Instead, he reached a screaming wrist up to Jason’s face and caressed it lightly. The last thing he saw before the world faded to black was Jason’s eyes, the same colour as the beautiful sky above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Not Dead.  
> Just thought you should know.


	6. Six - The Outcasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel finds out Nico's deepest secret in the worst way possible, and she is horrified. Nico is terrified that she hates him, and he can't cope with that pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is bordering on mature ;)

Nico’s eyes flittered open while Hazel was bandaging up his broken wrist. “Hazel?” He said groggily. He tried to move his head, but he couldn’t. “Nico!!” She hugged him tightly, and he tried to hold in his gasp of pain, but she still heard. “Hazel, he’s hurt!” A voice said from beside him. Nico whipped his head around so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash, but he didn’t care. Jason’s face was above him, smiling anxiously. “You were out three days.” He said softly. “Three days?” He repeated. “Where are we? Is my father coming after us?” Jason’s face hardened a little. “He’s coming nowhere near us. _Ever_ again. I promise.” He turned around. “Hazel, where’s that ointment?”

 

“On it.” She said, walking away. “She’s made this ointment out of leaves and things.” Jason explained. “You rub it into your bruises, and it soothes the pain.” Nico nodded. “She’ll have to apply it everywhere, though.” He laughed darkly. Some parts of his body still ached like hell. “I don’t have enough for everywhere.” Hazel said, coming back with a small pot. “But I’ll go and collect some more. Jason, can you apply all of this to him? You’ll need to do it on his chest and back –““What?” Nico said. Hazel ignored him. “– as well as his face. Below his waist isn’t too damaged, though Hades did seem to kick him in the…” She trailed off, flushing. “We get the picture.” Jason said, laughing. Hazel walked off, still a little embarrassed.

 

Jason turned back to Nico, and scooped a little of the salve out of the pot. “Take off your clothes.” He ordered. “You what?” Jason smiled bashfully. “Be quiet, Nico. Do you want this salve or not?” Obligingly, Nico pulled off his shirt, and sat before Jason, painfully aware he was gong red. He wanted to cover up, but Jason just smiled at him, and gently rubbed some of the ointment into the bruises just below his collarbone.

 

Instantly, a sigh of pleasure slipped out of Nico’s mouth. The ointment felt like it was leeching the pain away, like when you put a dock leaf on a stinging nettle sting. Jason’s fingers rubbed further down, gently, and he sighed again, the pain relief overwhelming him. Well, that wasn’t strictly true. About 70% of the reason he sighed in pleasure was due to the relief of the pain. The other 30%? Well, he didn’t really want to disclose that reason to anyone, but it had something to do with the increased pressure that Jason’s fingers were now rubbing ointment into the bruises on his stomach.

 

Jason stopped at his hips. Nico was almost disappointed, but then he remembered his father’s kick to his groin, calling him filthy, and he winced, flinching away from Jason. Jason didn’t seem to notice. “Right, there’s just enough to do your face.” He said, scooping a little out and pressing it onto a purple bruise on Nico’s cheek. “Ah!” He winced. Jason flinched backwards. “Sorry. Too hard?” Nico nodded, the pain stopping him from speaking. Instead, Jason rubbed his cheek tenderly, spreading the ointment over his face and neck. “Better?” “Better.” Nico murmured, suddenly realising that Jason was within 20 centimetres of him.

 

Jason looked at him, his gaze suddenly intense. “Tell me what you’re thinking right now.” He said. Almost immediately, Nico answered. “I really want to kiss you.” Jason shrugged, smiling a little. “Go ahead.” Nico obeyed, for the pure reason because he wanted to. After a few heated moments, where their lips were pressed urgently together, Jason’s began to move from Nico’s lips to his jawline, to his neck, to his bare collarbone. Nico knew Jason would be able to feel the heat of his skin on his lips, but he didn’t really care. He wasn’t really in the position to care about anything. Jason’s hands suddenly grasped Nico’s bare hips, hooking his thumbs inside Nico’s belt, and Nico gasped. “Jason!” He said, louder than he meant to, but his shout was blocked by Jason’s lips colliding with his own again.

 

When Jason finally pulled away, a small smile on his face, Nico was aware of his hands, which were curled up on Jason’s stomach, just under the hem of his shirt, and he was even more so, even painfully aware of Jason’s hands, which were resting on his hips, his fingers slipping under the line of his trousers. Suddenly, his father’s words came back to him. _Filthy person. You can’t control your lustful desire for men._ He gasped, and stumbled away from Jason.

“Nico?”

Nico pressed his hands to his head, trying to block out the voice. _Filthy person._

“Are you alright?”

The kick to his groin. The pain of it. The words.

Jason approached him, touching his arm. “What’s wrong?” “I’m fine!” Nico shouted.

_Filthy –_

“You don’t seem alright.”

_Desire –_

“Please, Jason, just…” He couldn’t look at him. His hands were shaking. “Just leave me alone!”

_Filthy. Filthy. Filthy._

He turned around, to watch Jason go, but his eyes widened when he saw Hazel, watching them, having watched the whole thing, an expression of horror on her face. He heard Jason mutter “Oh, hell.”

 

Hazel’s hands were shaking so badly that the bottle of ointment slipped from her hands and fell to the ground. “Nico?” She whispered. Then approached him. Nico sighed inwardly. Hazel was not homophobic, exactly, but she couldn’t really get a grasp on the whole _liking guys_ thing. This wasn’t going to end well for anybody.

 

“What on earth were you doing?” She said, horrified. Jason exchanged a worried look with Nico. “It’s horrible! It’s sinful!” Jason growled angrily, and made to walk towards her, but Nico held him back. Tears were brimming in his eyes. His own sister thought he was sinful. He walked up to her. “Hazel, I don’t want to say this.” He said. He really didn’t. But right now, he wanted to hit her where it hurt the most. “But then, you sounded just like our father.” Hazel gasped, as if he had actually wounded her, and ran off. Jason went in the opposite direction. Minutes later, he came back with the three horses. “Come on.” He said, dragging Nico over to where Hazel was stood angrily. “I’m taking you to Apollo’s Apothecary to get you healed up.”

 

That was the last time the three of them spoke before they arrived back in Olympus.

 

Jason knocked on the door of the golden castle confidently, and it was opened by a ridiculously good-looking man. “Hello, Prince Jason!” He said. Nico frowned. The man _was_ handsome, but he wasn’t someone Nico would like. He seemed too confident. Jason was modest and noble. “For what do I owe this honour?” Jason turned to Nico, and to Hazel, whose arms were folded tightly. “Nico, Hazel, this is King Apollo. Your highness, Prince Nico here, my…” He trailed off for a second. “Anyway, he’s been injured badly. He needs your help being healed.” Apollo smiled. “I would be delighted.” As they were led inside the palace, where everything seemed golden, Jason whispered “I’ll talk to her,” to Nico. He led Hazel into another room, and Nico and Apollo were alone.

 

“Right.” He said cheerfully, pulling a few things out from boxes. He produced a goblet full of golden liquid. “Drink this; you’ll feel better.” Nico sipped it tentatively as Apollo went around putting more soothing leaves on his bruises and rubbing his cuts with some sort of oil, talking about this and that. Then, as he was replacing the bandage on his wrist and seeing how badly it was broken, he looked up, serious. “So, Prince Nico, how did you hurt yourself so badly?” Nico hesitated before telling the truth. Could he betray his father like this? On second thoughts, of course he could.

 

“My father. He hurt me badly three days ago.” He wasn’t surprised to hear his voice trembling. Apollo raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really? That’s a harsh punishment, but your father, Hades, has got a temper. Why did he do that?” “He found out that I –“Nico remembered he was talking to a king, who would enforce the _liking men is illegal_ rule, and changed tack at the speed of lightning. “That I lost one of his dogs in the woods. His favourite –“ “That’s no reason to hit a child!” Nico decided not to point out that he was sixteen. Apollo shook his head despairingly. “I’d better go and tell your sister and your friend, Jason, that you’re alright.” Nico smiled begrudgingly at the word “friend.” If only he knew.

 

Jason came flying in first, smiling. “Thank god you’re alright!” Nico smiled back. “Yeah, I’m fine now, apart from my wrist. That golden liquid he gave me worked wonders.” Jason laughed. “That’s great!” He lowered his voice. “I talked to Hazel. She wants to come in and apologise to you.” A wave of relief spread up inside Nico. “Thank you so much!” He said. Jason gave Nico a light kiss. “You’re welcome. Shall I go and get her?” “Please.” Jason walked out, and was replaced by Hazel.

 

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. Her hair smelt like lemons. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered tearfully. “You’re you, and I should be glad he didn’t kill you, not horrified that you and Jason are together.” “I’m sorry too.” Nico choked. “I never should have called you like our father. He’s a monster; you’re the best sister I could ever have.” They hugged tightly for a moment, until a thunderous knocking came at the door.

 

They found Jason in the hallway. “Who is it?” He asked. Nico had no answer. King Apollo opened the door, but the person behind it was blocked from view. Apollo turned around nervously “Jason, you’re wanted.” They all approached the door, and Apollo stepped away, revealing King Jupiter.

 

“Father?” Jason said, surprised. “What do you want?” “Get that son of Hades away from me,” he growled. Nico flinched, but Jason held him so he didn’t run away, and glared at his father. “I asked you a question. What do you want?” Jupiter sighed, glaring at Nico. “Well, boy, your father is angry for the same reason as me. He has turned murderous due to finding out about his son and you, Jason.” Jupiter scowled. “He is riding out to battle right this second. Hades has declared war on Olympus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a story, my dad found the Jasico makeout scene in this and I proper flipped out


	7. Seven - The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Jason ride into the final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter - thank you for reading.

They rode into battle at dawn.

 

They got all of the kings and their sons and daughters to fight. Princess Piper’s techniques of persuasion helped. They had Percy and Poseidon, Queen Athena and her daughter Annabeth, who seemed a little close to Percy to be friends, and King Mars and his children Frank and Clarisse. King Hephaestus had made some emergency swords and spears, but his son, Leo, had gone travelling to a distant land to Ogygia. Of course, Jupiter was there as well, a fact that made Nico a little scared. The army may sound intimidating, but Hades was in control of all the beasts that lived in the forests of Asphodel, and he had countless servants that would follow his every command.

 

Jason argued and argued with Nico about not going to the fight because of his broken wrist, but Nico insisted that he was fine, it was his left wrist that was broken, and he fought right-handed. It didn’t hurt at all anymore, really. Well, maybe a bit. Eventually Jason relented, but Nico could still tell he was uneasy about him riding into battle.

 

He was on his horse, in between Hazel, her curly hair jammed into her battle helmet, and Jason, looking majestic and powerful on his grey horse. Nico felt like he wasn’t good enough to fight beside Jason and Hazel, but Jason apparently saw his unease, and pulled him back, letting Hazel ride on ahead.

 

“Hey.” He said, touching Nico’s hand gently. “Are you sure you’re alright fighting? I don’t want you to drop your sword or something.” “I’m fine, Jason.” Nico laughed slightly. “You don’t need to worry about me.” Jason dithered for a moment, then blurted out, “Okay, can I ask you something stupid?” “Go ahead.” Nico said. “If something happens in this battle, if I get injured or something –“ “Shut up!” The thought was too painful for Nico to think about. “I just want to have told you.” Jason’s eyes fixated on Nico, a sudden intensity in them. “I’ve only known you for what, two and a half weeks? But, Nico di Angelo, I’ve fallen in love with you, and I want you to know before we ride into a battle that –“ Nico didn’t want to hear it, so to stop Jason, he kissed him urgently on the lips. They stayed there for a moment, wobbling precariously on the horses, no distractions, no interruptions, no nothing. Then, as if they had planned it, they broke away, and rode into battle.

 

They caught up with the back of the crowd, but Jason persistently made Nico come into the front, towards his father. Nico couldn’t meet Jupiter’s eyes. Instead, he steadied his horse next to Jason, who was sat on his horse, a steady, slightly grim look on his face, like he knew something bad was coming. ‘No,’ Nico thought to himself. ‘Thought, not knew.’ Nothing bad was going to happen to Jason.

 

In the distance, he thought he heard horses approaching. A sudden wave of fear overcame him. He looked at Jason, suddenly scared. He looked at Nico anxiously. “You okay?” He lowered his voice. “Is it your father?” Nico suddenly straightened up. He was going to face his father. He wasn’t going to back out now. He would face him, and he would end him. “I’m fine,” he said, a note of grim determination in his voice. Jason smiled at him, then turned back towards the trees ahead of them.

 

That was when the first ball of fire came.

 

The world was on fire. The trees immediately were engulfed in smoke behind them, so they rode forwards. “Dragons!” Jason spat. “I thought Leo was the only one who could tame them!” “They must have a dragon’s expert in their army, as well.” Nico growled. “I happen to be that person, my son.” A dark shape emerged from the trees. Hades. “Jason Grace.” He focused his dark, stormy eyes on Jason. “I never thought you’d have the nerve to come here. Especially not riding into battle with my son.” Nico met eyes with his father. He felt no fear. Just anger. He wanted the man in front of him dead. “I’m not your son.” Nico spat. Then he charged.

 

Hades didn’t expect that, so Nico rode straight past him, and engaged in battle with another boy he recognised instead. Luke, he thought he was called. Jason slashed swords with Persephone, and Jupiter took on Hades. His sword clashed with Luke’s, and it sent black sparks flying. “You’re very brave doing this, Nico. Or very stupid.” Luke snarled. “Are the rumours about you and Prince Jason true?” Nico slashed across Luke’s chest. He fell from his horse. “They sure as hell are.” He growled at the fallen boy. Then he engaged someone else.

 

Nico made what seemed like thousands of soldiers fall from their horses. He got injured, sure. He was slashed on his arm, legs, chest. One soldier with an eyepatch cut a harsh line down his cheek and Nico tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. But Nico made them fall like dominoes. Then he saw Jupiter, still fighting Hades. A sudden rage of anger overcame him. He needed to be the one to kill his father. Not Jupiter. Him.

 

He rode over to him, replacing Jupiter. Hades laughed. “You want to battle me? We all know who’s going to win this one.” Nico snarled, his sword clashing with his father’s. He saw his eyes widen in surprise. “Maybe it isn’t such of an obvious choice as you first thought.” “I will win this battle! I will rid the world of you! I will kill you, my son!” Hades cut a long sword strike from Nico’s shoulder down to the middle of his chest. He cried out in pain, and Hades laughed darkly. “You stupid boy. You rode into battle with Jason Grade and didn’t expect me to murder you?” Jason. Nico saw his face, and his vision cleared. He struck his father, right through the chest. “No, Hades.” He spat, as his father fell from his horse, lifeless. “I will murder you.”

 

Suddenly, Nico felt a sword cross his own. He cried out in surprise, and span around to see King Jupiter, growling as he battled Nico. “King Jupiter!” he said, breathless. The king was an even better swordsman than Hades. Even better than Jason. He was in real danger here. “I’m Nico di Angelo – I’m on your side!” The King glared at Nico. “I know who you are.” He snarled. Then he sliced Nico’s chest open.

 

Nico didn’t realise he had fallen off the horse until a pain racked him from his back to his chest; the pain was too blinding. He felt the slice Jason’s father had made, deep into his chest, and he touched it weakly; his hands came away bloody. He looked up, his vision blurring. “Jason,” he croaked. Somehow, he didn’t know whether it was because Jason had amazing hearing, or because he could sense it, he came running over to Nico and Jupiter. He drew his sword, and held it to Jupiter’s neck furiously. “Jason, don’t do this, I’m your father –“ “YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER!” Jason screamed, and he slashed at his father, and he fell. Then he jumped down off his horse and ran over to Nico.

 

“Nico. Oh, God, Nico…” he choked, pulling his body onto his knee. Nico could hardly see the world around him; it was too blurry, but Jason’s face stood out sharply, tears running down his cheeks. Nico reached up and touched his face, leaving a smear of blood on it. “I’m sorry, Jason.” He whispered. The hands holding Nico were trembling. Or was it Nico trembling. “It wasn’t meant to end like this –“ Jason shook as he spoke. “No, please.” “Just talk to me.” Nico’s chest felt like it was on fire. “Just talk to me and –“ He coughed, his body suddenly racked with a burst of extreme pain. Had the slice punctured his heart? Or a lung? “Don’t – don’t leave me.”

 

“I won’t.” Jason sobbed. “I promise, Nico, I won’t.” He looked at Nico, tears blurring his vision. Nico thought he’d never looked more beautiful. “You know when I said, back at Percy’s castle, that I didn’t know what you were to me?” “Yeah?” Nico said, coughing again. Now it felt like someone was driving a red hot poker into his chest repeatedly. When he coughed, blood came into his hands. Jason wiped his eyes. “Well, now I know what you are to me. Nico di Angelo, you’re my hero.” He kissed Nico on the forehead, and suddenly a blinding pain overcame Nico. He arched his back, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming, and managed to croak out the words he’d wanted to say ever since he met Jason. “I love you, Jason Grace.” He stared hollowly at Jason’s blue eyes, so beautiful, and let the colour overwhelm him, let it drown him, and he sank into the blue.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jason didn’t want him placed in the morgue at Olympus Castle. He wanted him to be where all the other fallen heroes were placed: in the flowered fields by Aphrodite’s castle. The flowers had grown over his grave, red and white, and blue, but Jason needed to give him something extra.

 

He approached the grave, shaking, carrying a single sunflower. He approached the place where Nico lay, and had to begin wiping back tears. He crouched down beside it, beside the gravestone that Jason had so carefully chosen. He laid the flower down on the fresh soil, and began to speak. “Nico,” He said, his voice trembling. “You were the light of the two short weeks I knew you. In that time, you changed my life, and I never knew what I had been missing.” He looked at the sunflower. “You were the sun of my dark days, and it still hurts, it hurts so much that I feel like I’m breaking, and I love you, and I will never forget you, Nico.” He looked up, at the gravestone, at the words he had chosen himself. He had fought to have them written.

 

_Here lies Nico di Angelo, beloved brother to Hazel, and beloved hero to Jason._

_You were too young to leave us._

_21 st January 1496 – 7th October 1514_

“I miss you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know just how much I love you_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away._


End file.
